Sparks
by SeshKhem
Summary: A few unrelated drabbles/one-offs on the beginning of the relationship between Spock and Uhura
1. Chapter 1: Very Accommodating

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek!

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Very Accommodating**

Nyota Uhura brushed and pulled back her hair before leaving the dorm for her Advanced Vulcan language seminar.

"Off to see Commander Vulcan Hotness?" her roommate Gaila teased.

"Leave it, Gai."

"Hey, have you ever noticed his pants?

"What?"

"His trousers. They're a different style from the usual uniform."

Nyota put on eyeliner. "Well, he's tall..."

"No, I mean the cut is more...generous, in the general area of..." she waved her hand around her groin.

Her roommate laughed. "You're imagining things!"

"Seriously, look sometime. He is not wearing regulation pants. He must be HUGE."

"You and your dirty little mind." Nyota shook her head and headed to class.

_15 minutes later~_

"Cadet Uhura, are you unwell?" asked Commander Spock.

"I...no...fine...just warm," she wheezed.

"Are you certain? You appear flushed and your breathing is uneven."

"Was late...ran...fine"

"Ah," he nodded and proceeded to begin the class.

She put stylus to padd, and jotted three words to Gaila and hit _send_.

"Pants. _Very _accommodating."

______________________________________________

**A/N:** This is my first shot at fanfic. Comments, tips welcome! Two more random pieces will follow...


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Moon

**Warnings**: If you don't like fluff, do not read! Sickly, saccharine, fluffy fluff. I was thinking of a 1940s romantic movie...Hepburn and Grant. In response to LJ Spock/Uhura prompts:

* 008. Blue  
* 047. Moonlight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Star Trek. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Blue Moon."

* * *

**Blue Moon**

On a Friday night in early May, Nyota walked slowly home from a party across campus. Pleasantly buzzed, she enjoyed the solitude of her walk in the warm night. She started humming an old standard as she looked into the night sky.

***

Spock walked quickly to his quarters after an obligatory social engagement with other faculty members. It wasn't that he disliked his colleagues; there were merely too many people in too small a room. He sought the comfortable space and solitude of his home.

He heard singing ahead, a lovely voice. He slowed his pace as he approached. Ahead on the path, silhouetted against the low-hanging moon was a woman swaying and singing.

_Blue Moon…_  
_You saw me standing alone_  
_Without a dream in my heart_  
_Without a love of my own_

His pulse quickened. He knew that voice.

_Blue moon_  
_You knew just what I was there for_  
_You heard me saying a prayer for_  
_Someone I really could care for_

He did not want to speak, to break the spell. He was close enough to touch her.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me…_

Arms wide, she turned…and gasped.

His mouth moved, but no words escaped. He was full of apology and desire and embarrassment and…

She had her dutch courage and she used it. Taking a step forward, she continued, softly.

_The only one my arms will hold_  
_I heard somebody whisper, "please adore me"_  
_And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold_

She was too close. Not close enough. His hand of its own volition reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She trembled.

He leaned in slowly, to give her the chance to stop him if he was being too bold. But she stood on her toes to meet him. Tentatively, their lips met. Softly at first, but as his arms encircled her, and her fingers ran through his hair, the kiss deepened. Only the need for breath made her tear her lips from his.

"That was…" he began.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Indeed." He seemed to suddenly remember where they were. He broke their embrace, but took her hand in his. "It would appear we have much to discuss."

She could only nod.

He looked around and, seeing no one near, kissed her again and whispered, "My quarters. 1100 hours tomorrow?"

"Yes." She squeezed his hand before releasing it.

They stood, unable to take their eyes from one another. Only the sound of raucous laughter approaching ended the moment.

"Go. Before someone comes. Goodnight…Nyota." It was the first time he'd said her name out loud. It felt good on his tongue.

She grinned. "Yes. Goodnight, Spock." She turned to go.

He watched her cross the quad before turning to go himself. Behind him he heard her voice.

_Blue moon_  
_Now I'm no longer alone_  
_Without a dream in my heart_  
_Without a love of my own_

He looked up at Earth's satellite. There would be complications, obstacles. But none of that mattered.

He approached the steps to the officers' quarters, oblivious to the two cadets making out in the shadows. When the door closed behind him, the young woman pulled herself away from her partner. "Please tell me that wasn't Commander _Spock _singing 'Blue Moon'."

"What? No way !"

The young woman pushed her red locks behind her green ears and returned her attention to her partner. It wouldn't be until the next morning that she remembered her roommate's favorite song.

* * *

**A/N: **Blue Moon: Lyrics by Lorenz Hart


	3. Chapter 3: A No and a Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Star Trek. It, however, owns me.

* * *

**A No and a Yes**

Spock left his office for the day and headed for the instructors' quarters on the east side of the campus.

He heard a familiar laugh and felt a corresponding increase in his heart rate. That laugh, and the person from whom it emanated, were the reasons he had to meditate an additional hour each day.

He looked up to see Cadet Uhura and two other females exiting the library. Uhura had taken her hair down and her braids cascaded around her shoulders. Spock felt heat rising to his face.

The cadets were approximately 20 yards away and headed in his direction. Spock slowed his pace slightly, hoping to keep Uhura in view a few seconds longer before they passed. The sight of her long legs in her regulation boots, the music of her laughter...

The door of the library crashed open, and a fair-haired cadet came rushing out. "Hey, Uhura! Wait up!"

Spock's stomach clenched. He looked at Uhura who rolled her eyes and picked up her pace without looking back.

Spock relaxed. She was not interested in the man pursuing her. Her lack of interest, however, did not deter the blond cadet.

"C'mon, Uhura! Am I really that bad?"

"Worse." she said, and kept walking.

The male cadet ignored her friends and continued. "It doesn't have to be dinner. Just a drink."

Uhura stopped to face him. "Kirk, for the last time, NO."

Kirk smiled. "Has anyone told you that you're beautiful when you're mad?" He reached up to touch her face.

"Get OFF!" She stepped back to avoid his touch, but lost her balance and fell backward into...

"Commander Spock!" Uhura's friends gasped. Kirk straightened. "Sir."

Spock's hands had caught Uhura's shoulders. Her back was flush against his chest. He fought the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her waist, and merely helped her upright. He heard her sigh as he removed his hands from her person. He mentally filed the sound away for further study at a later time.

"Cadet, you are unharmed?"

"Yes, sir," Uhura confirmed, a little breathless.

Spock turned to Kirk. "Cadet, I distinctly heard Cadet Uhura reject your advances. And yet you persisted, initiating physical contact when she made it clear that such contact was unwelcome."

"I was just...I didn't think..."

"It is obvious you didn't think, Cadet..."

"Kirk," the younger man supplied.

"Kirk," Spock repeated, somehow making the name sound unclean. One of Uhura's friends giggled nervously.

"Cadet," Spock continued, "I suggest your return to your quarters and review Starfleet regulations regarding sexual harassment." His voice deepened. "Immediately."

"Yes, sir," Kirk said and walked away. Spock turned his back on him and approached Uhura.

But something perverse possessed Kirk, and he turned to Uhura, placed his thumb and pinkie to his ear and whispered, "Call me."

Spock was on him in a moment, and seemingly without effort had Kirk's arm twisted and stretched behind him within a centimeter of dislocation.

Spock spoke calmly. "Was there something you misunderstood, Cadet?"

"No, sir," he gasped.

"Then why do you persist?" Spock easily exerted more pressure.

"Jo..Joking," Kirk whimpered.

"I fail to see the logic behind a joke that would, at best, further anger Cadet Uhura, and at worst, blatantly disregard a direct order from a superior officer."

Kirk whimpered something incomprehensible.

"What was that, Cadet?"

"Arm!"

"Are you trying to indicate that your arm hurts?"

Kirk nodded.

"I gather you would like to leave with your arm intact?"

Kirk gurgled an affirmative, and Spock reduced the pressure.

"Apologize to Cadet Uhura."

"Uhuu...ra. Sorry. Inna...inappropriate."

"Cadet Uhura, do you wish to press charges?"

Spock looked up at her. She was...smiling. He had done well.

"No," she answered, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. "I think he's learned his lesson."

"Very well." He released Kirk, who fell to his knees cradling his arm. "Report to the track at 0500 hours tomorrow. I suspect another 10 miles in addition to your usual PT will help you retain this…lesson. "

"Yes, sir," Kirk said through gritted teeth.

Spock turned to Uhura. "Please inform me if he troubles you again."

"Yes, sir."

Spock nodded and continued his way home, noting an unfamiliar sensation. _Satisfaction_. Inappropriate, but for some reason, this did not trouble him in the least.

"Commander?"

He turned to find Uhura had followed him, leaving her friends behind.

"Yes, Cadet."

"You were amazing back there. I realized I hadn't said 'thank you.' So...um... 'thank you.'"

She was flushed. Was she blushing? That would be a good sign. "You are welcomed, though no thanks are necessary."

She looked at her feet. "I...You and Captain Pike sometimes go to the Three Widows Tavern..."

"Yes, we go after staff meeting on Thursdays."

"Well....next time I see you there, let me buy you a drink."

"That is not necessary," he began, and thought better of it, "but would be most welcome." He decided to take a chance and added, "as would your company."

She positively beamed. "Great. See you Thursday." She ran off to join her friends. He followed her with his eyes and was further rewarded by the sight of Kirk, still tenderly holding his arm, headed toward the medical building.

Turning, Spock resumed his course home, gratified that he had achieved what this Kirk could not. A drink with the beautiful Nyota Uhura.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! This is it for this little collection. I'm working on a few other bits and pieces that I hope to get out in the next couple of weeks.


End file.
